Chunin Exams: Round Three!
by Brendanjoke
Summary: The fourth great ninja war has ended, Kaguya has been sealed, Toneri has been vanquished along with the moon, and Naruto is now a hero, once again. Except for the fact that he's still a Genin. The lowest rank an official Shinobi could be. And Naruto won't have that! So when it was announced that the next Chunin exams was just a few weeks away, He'll do all he can to participate.


It was nearing noon, the sounds of the village could not have been more livelier that it is now. Shopkeepers tempting customers to have a look, children running through the streets chasing themselves as their parents watch on, the birds took a break from flight to land on the wires, singing their songs with content.

All this he sees, from a window behind his desk. Oh, how he long to step outside and breath the freshness of the air when he wishes. But paperwork isn't going to do themselves. So with a heavy heart, he walks back to his chair and took up a pen to review what needs to be done today.

-A request to rebuild a farm shed that a young Genin accidentally blew up in his attempt at using a paper bomb.  
-Help defend a small village from a group of bandits prowling in its vicinity.  
-A request for fundings for multiple projects at works in the village.

This barely scratch the surface for all the paperwork that needed to be done just for today, and by the end of it, his hand was aching and his eyes were sore and to top it all off, he was starving. But alas, he couldn't leave, not just yet, for he knows there is more paperwork to be done. It was that time of the year again, so the stacks of things needed to be signed was understandable.

Just then, the door of his office creaked open and there entered a young lady, her blonde hair tied in a heart-shaped bun, wearing a white shirt with a blue collar, his assistant.

"Sixth Hokage, you have more."

And with her, was a pile of papers in her hands which she dutifully placed on the table, much to his dismay.

"Also..." She began, her lips turning into a slight frown as she stares at the door. "He's here again. Should I tell him you're busy?"

Hearing that, he gave a weary sigh and brought a hand to his head, rubbing it with fatigue.

"No, let him in. Let's see what he has to say this time." He said.

She raised her eyebrows, unsure about his decision. "You sure that's a good idea? He's just here for the same thing again."

"Even if I ignore him now, he isn't going to let up tomorrow. Best to face him now than later, let him in."

Respecting his choice, she slowly made her way to the door and poked her head out and out loud she said: "The Hokage will see you now."

She immediately retreated to her place beside his and waits, hearing footsteps grow louder and louder till finally the door opens with a slam and through it, a smiling face of a young Shinobi faced them, his hand up in the air, waving as he walks.

"Eh-Hey! Kakashi-Sensei! How you doing?" He asked, stopping at his desk.

"Hokage." He corrected. "Repeat after me, H-O-K-A-G-E."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, listen, Kakashi-Sensei. I was wondering if you have... uhh, y'know, thought about my request?"

Unamused by his inability to listen, he took a piece of paper from the stack and began reading it, leaving the Shinobi staring with a nervous smile.

"Mmm..." He let out after a while. "Refresh my memory, what was it again?"

The Shinobi let out a slight chuckle, scratching the back of his head unawarely.

"Oh, y'know, the one I came talking to you about yesterday. And the day before that, and also the day before that... And... The past week. You know the one, that request."

He stopped his reading to look up at the nervous smile facing him and gave a frown that no one could see.

"Isn't ringing any bells... Sorry, I'm just so wrapped up with paperwork, it must have slipped my mind. Could you tell me what it was again?"

His eyebrows began twitching slightly but remained smiling, not wanting to lower his mood to the point of asking him to leave.

"Hehehe... Very funny, Kakashi-Sensei. Didn't realize you finally developed a sense of humor in your time in the office. Good one. But let's get serious now, okay?"

Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. Really I don't. I do have a sense of humor. In fact, I have this good joke I heard from Guy. Wanna hear it? Okay, it goes like this: One time, a blue and red ninja walked into a bar-"

But before he could continue, the Shinobi reached into his back pocket and slammed a flyer down onto his desk and looking him in the eye, shouted.

"The closing date is five days away! I came in here for two weeks straight begging you to let me participate! Come on Sensei, you're killing me! Let me join it already!"

As the Shinobi continued breathing heavily, Kakashi took the flyer from his desk and examined it, rubbing his masked chin in the process.

* * *

Konoha would like to announce the first ever:

 **Multi-Continental Chunin Exam!**

 _This year, Genin from all around the world will participate in the first ever Chunin Exams hosted by the Five Great Villages of the land. A 5-part exam spanning across the land of Fire, the land of Earth, Water, Wind, and finally Lightning. As such, this will be the hardest and most challenging exam yet and only those whose will are strong may emerge a full fledged Chunin._

 _Those wishing to enter may do so by handing in their application forms to their Team Leader who would then pass it on to the Hokage for submission. A team of 3 is mandatory._

 _Closing date is July 10th._

* * *

He continued to show interest in the paper, sliding his finger on the edges, examining the back, folding it into a paper airplane before reverting it back and even scribbling on its contents with ink beside him. All while the agitated Shinobi watches on, unamused.

"Ahh yes!" He said, as if in a moment of realization, throwing the now crumpled flyer behind him, earning a look of momentary shock from the Shinobi. "Now I remember. You want to participate in the Chunin exams again, isn't that right?"

The shock on his face was immediately replaced with a smile of glee as he nodded his head as fast as he could. "Yes! Yes! That's right!"

Kakashi snapped his fingers in success and pointed at him, his eyes filled with joy. "Knew it! See, I'm not growing old at all!"

Meanwhile his assistant stayed silent, too confused to even get a word out.

"Yeah! I'm sorry for saying that a month ago, I'm surprised you still remembered that." The Shinobi said, once again rubbing the back of his head. "So anyway, what do you say? Can I participate?"

-  
"It's hot today."

She thought out loud, staring at the clouds floating high in the sky.

"I hope it goes well."

Occasionally, she would poke her head out at the entrance of the Hokage's office for any sign of him. Only to see nothing and would resume her walk around the block. This, she did for two weeks. Each and every time, she would hope for it to succeed, but of course, it has yet to happen. Of course, she would have gone with him, but he insisted on going alone, claiming this is something he has to do by himself. So she's left to wander the streets.

But it wasn't all bad. All the while he's been in the office, she got to know the fellow villagers and even assist them in some way. And as a result, many would greet her with a bright welcome as she walks around the area.

-"Good afternoon, Hinata-Chan." Called an old lady, sweeping at her doorstep.

-"Ah! Hinata-Onee Chan! Do you want to play with us?" Asked a kid, with two others closely behind, one with a ball in hand.

Hinata gave a smile, and patted his head.

"Sorry, not today. I'm actually waiting for someone to right now."

"Ah! Is it Naruto? It is, isn't it?"

Hearing his name, the two other kids ran forward, their eyes glowing with interest.

-"Is it? Is Naruto coming here?"

-"Can he sign my ball?"

Unable to suppress a giggle, Hinata gave another smile and pet both of their heads.

"Yup, he is here. In the Hokage's office right now. If you wait, you might get to see him."

The kids howled with excitement, eager to meet their hero.

"Say, when are you two getting married?" Asked one of the kids curiously.

"Mar-!" The question was so spontaneous and out of nowhere, not to mention embarrassing, that Hinata's smiling face was turn into one with much surprise as her face slowly turns red.

"Umm, Well, uhh... I would certainly like to... If he doesn't mind... That is..." She muttered, tapping her forefingers together out of habit. "I mean- I'm happy with just dating! I don't want to ask for much..."

She continued to mutter to herself, shifting uncomfortably where she stands, earning strange looks from the kids who decided it better to leave her in her thoughts and ran past her without her notice.

It was a while before she snapped back to reality, and even then, it took the calling of her name to bring her back.

She was then faced with an old vendor, who spotted her standing awkwardly in the streets and decided to give her an offering of oranges in a plastic bag to which she politely accepted, though reluctant at first. But he persisted, insisting she take it so that she may share it with Naruto.

So now she walks, with a bag filled with oranges in hand, finally coming full circle back to the Hokage's office. Taking a deep breath, she poke her out once again to check and her spirits immediately rose, having caught sight of him. But the smile on her face quickly faded as he got closer.

His walking was that of a snail's pace, His head down in defeat, arms swaying loosely by his side. It was hard to see the expression on his face, but it didn't take a genius to know that he was upset. She was hoping he'd say something to her, but he merely passed her, continue to walk in a daze, with no sense of a destination whatsoever.

"Um-ah... What did he say, Naruto-kun?" She asked, reaching his side.

Naruto shifted his eyes to look at her, concern being her main expression with curiosity at a close second. It was as if all life had been sucked of his body. For days on end, he would obediently wait outside his office, barely restraining himself from flinging the door open and entering by force. Only to always get shot down, each and every single time.

"No good. He still won't let me enter." He said after a while, earning a look of sullen disappoint.

"I see... Well, we can always try again tomorrow, right? He's bound to say yes at some point."

A grunt was his response, his gloomy mood taking hold of him.

Seeing him like this is something she can't stand. She preferred that frown to be a smile, that 'No' to be a 'Yes' and for those ocean blue eyes to burn bright with passion again. Looking at the bag in her hands, she realized it wasn't going to cut it. So she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch, surveying its insides and muttering to herself before tying it tightly. A moment later, she readied a smile on her face and spoke.

"Say Naruto-Kun, how about we go to Ichiraku's for lunch? I'll pay, so you can order as much as you like, I don't mind."

His face lit up, his eyes glowing at the mention of Ichiraku's. But only for a moment, before depression consumed him again.

"Sorry... I just remembered, I promised to help teach some of the students in the field. I need to be heading there now anyway. So you can eat without me."

And with that, he ran off, leaving her with some money he took from his wallet before she could protest. She watched him as he goes, disappointed that she couldn't spend more time with him and gave a deep sigh. Her heart went out for him, as it always does when he's feeling down. And resolved to make him smile again before the day ends. But how?

She pondered this deeply as she walks, her eyes constantly shifting to the many shop signs spread across the vicinity. Flowers, sweets, ninja tools, scrolls, clothes were among the things that came to mind. But ultimately, she decided that if she was going to cheer him up, it needed to be something special. So, with her mind made up, she heads over to Ichiraku's and seeing it empty, went up to the old man.

"Excuse me, did I catch you at a busy time? I'd like to ask you to help me with something."

The old man, who was wiping bowls with an old cloth, gave a kind smile.

"No. Feel free to ask." He said, and suddenly realized something. "Does it have something to do with Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked.

The man chuckled before responding. "Just a hunch." He said and placed both his hands on the counter. "Now, what do you need help with?"

Hinata shifted her gaze to his side, to the pots and pans, the boiling water, ingredients, the noodles, before turning back to look at him.

"I'd like you to teach me how to make Ramen."

* * *

 **A/N** : As a way to try and clear my writer's block, I've decided to make an attempt at a Naruto fanfic. I don't know how I'll do, but i hope you guys will stick around for more. This chapter is quite short, I'm sorry about that, been busy with life.


End file.
